1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document image generating apparatus, a document image generating method and a computer program that generate annotation-added document image representing an annotation-added document in which an annotation is added in an interline space of an original text.
2. Description of Related Art
It is conventionally known about a technique utilizing an image reading apparatus to read out an image recorded on a recording paper, a book or the like, and translating an original text represented by the read image (call “original text image”, hereinafter: see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-53838, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-157412). A translating apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-53838 translates an original text and then generates a translated document in which the translation result of original text (call “translation”, hereinafter) is added as a ruby in the interline space of original text.
When the interline space is narrow, the translating apparatus fills the original text with background color of interline space and then adds the translation.
On the other hand, a translating apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-157412 generates a comparison table in which the translation is aligned with the original text.
In the present specification, a wording “interline space” means not only a space between lines but also a space corresponding to the space between lines (e.g., a space above the first line of a horizontally written text, a space under the last line of a horizontally written text and the like). Furthermore, in the present specification, a phrase “interline space is wide/narrow” means that the original text has a sufficient/insufficient distance in a direction perpendicular to the reading direction of the original text (e.g., a vertical direction of horizontally written text).
Moreover, in the present specification, a wording “character” means an alphanumeric character, a kanji character (Chinese character), a kana character, letter symbol character and the like.